Petite histoire de préfète
by Lignala
Summary: Une nuit et un baiser changeront ils les sages décisions d'une préfète pas comme les autres? Les premières aventures vous changent à tout jamais. OC.


Oyez Oyez braves gens! Première fic alors soyez indulgents ok?

Les deux protagonistes sortent tout droit de mon imagination dépravée! Mais cette fic est soft!! Même super soft!

Les personnages et les lieux sont de Mme J.K Rowling! MAis si vous la connaissez! Vous savez cette femme formidable, qui nous a transformé nous autres petits enfants friands de contes de fées, en jeunes adultes mordus de _fantasy_!

Voilà bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laissez une review!

* * *

Les reflets dorés de la Lune sur le Lac, les murmures s'échappant de la Forêt Interdite, le doux ronflement des tableaux, non rien ne changeait jamais à Poudlard chaque nuit était semblable à la précédente ; et pourtant celle-ci était pour deux élèves bien différente.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors la soirée s'était finie de la même façon que d'habitude. La préfète en Chef Krestel avait fini par réussir à envoyer tous ses condisciples se coucher, tous ? Non, Alec était comme tous les soirs assoupis devant la cheminée. Tentant de camoufler son sourire attendri par un soupir agacé retentissant, la jeune femme s'approcha de son ami.

Elle hésitait cependant sur la meilleure manière de le réveiller.

_Un seau d'eau glacée ? Non après il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le sommeil, et son insomnie finirait par éveiller toute la maison._

_Hum, lui hurler dans les oreilles ? Pas moyen, cela ne collait pas avec son image de la parfaite préfète._

_Lui faire des chatouilles ? Non, elle avait fait cette blague la veille. Blague qui avait fini par se retourner contre elle. Au souvenir de la vengeance d'Alec, elle se sentit rougir. Certes elle avait prévu qu'il lui retourne les chatouilles, mais ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue c'était à ce baiser. Pourquoi diable l'avait il embrassée ? Et pourquoi y avait elle répondu ? Cette question l'avait taraudé toute la sainte journée (elle adorait les chansons moldues) au point que la vieille Mc Go pourtant indulgente avec sa meilleure élève l'avait réprimandée. Elle ne pouvait croire à ce sentiment pernicieux qui était en train de naître en son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net._

Déterminée à s'assurer de sa supériorité sur les mièvres poufsouffles, jamais elle la fière Gryffondore ne serait l'esclave de l'amour (_ok c'était trop tard pour la mièvrerie, elle devait se ressaisir et vite !_), elle se pencha sur son camarade endormi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au moment où soulagée de son absence de sentiment elle se relevait, le fourbe l'attira à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. _Elle ne l'aimait pas non elle ne pouvait ... Ok elle était mal, elle l'aimait ! Et merde !!! Ça ne fait rien, lui ne m'aime pas je vais enfouir ce put*** de sentiment de malheur et dans deux mois lorsque j'aurai définitivement quitté Poudlard je l'oublierai. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Allez ma grosse ôte tes lèvres des siennes et file retrouver Morphée ! Mais non non !!! Pourquoi t'es tu assise sur ses genoux ?_

« Je t'aime... » Avait-elle bien entendu ? _Ce traître brisait toutes ses bonnes résolutions, surtout ne pas répondre ne pas risquer..._ « moi aussi ». Ok, pour les bonnes résolutions on repassera.

Après quelques minutes de poufsouffleries intensives, ils finirent par se séparer. Et alors que Krestel se détournait de lui après l'avoir une nouvelle fois embrassé et souhaité une bonne nuit ; le jeune homme lui saisit le bras. Et tout contre l'oreille de notre préfète murmura de sa belle voix grave, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir dans le dortoir à cause des ronflements de ses condisciples et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il dormait dans la salle commune.

Bien sûr il omit de préciser que c'était surtout dans l'attente de ce moment qu'il chérissait et attendait chaque soir avec impatience. Le moment où la froide et très sérieuse préfète, faisait tomber le masque et se montrait chaleureuse ingénieuse brillante magnifique. Enfin on aura comprit que ce jeune homme très amoureux guettait la minute où sa chère et tendre, qui ignorait tout de sa position dans le cœur de celui-ci venait le réveiller, et l'envoyer un sourire aux lèvres, après l'avoir convenablement décoiffé, se coucher.

Mais la jeune femme ignorait tout de ce dernier « détail », et son frère faisant parti des grands ronfleurs du dit-dortoir compatit grandement à la douleur du jeune homme (maintenant c'est l'auteur qui fait dans le grandiloquent on aura tout vu...). Et lui proposa en tout bien tout honneur de dormir dans sa chambre. _Je deviens comme l'autre folle de Serpentard, comment puis je profiter à ce point de ma situation de Préfète en Chef ?... Non parce que je l'aime ne fait pas partie des solutions acceptables. Hum,.., ah par compassion ! Je ne voudrais quand même pas qu'un de mes camarades tombe malade de fatigue à cause de ronflements inopportuns. Et le fait que ce camarade ait les plus beaux yeux verts que cette Terre ait jamais portés n'influence en rien mon jugement ! Non en rien._

C'est ainsi que notre préfète favorite rebaptisée Miss Mauvaise Foi pour la soirée, se coucha dans la même pièce que celui-ci pour lequel son cœur chantait. (Moi j'ai trop lu Twilight ? Non.. Ok peut-être, mais bon...)

_Pourquoi est-ce que ce lit est si étroit ? Non PanPan n'est pas ENCORE couché avec moi ? Ce chat est insupportable. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne vit aucune boule de poils. Ok pas de chat. Non pas possible, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Wow. Très bien technique subtile de l'approche « je bouge en dormant », et yes !! Bingo. Morphée me revoilà ;)._

_Merde j'ai pas du être assez discrète boulette... S'il parle je vais être obligée de me décaler. Veux pas... pourquoi je me conduis comme ça moi ? Moi la plus grande préfète, the Ice Queen1 !_

« Krestel ? Tu dors » un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme lorsque le souffle chaud de son... compagnon ? frôla sa nuque. _Et merde ! Ok une réponse classe, et pas niaise... _« humph je dormais pourquoi ? » _Question classe on repassera! Maintenant il va croire que tu le fais chier. Faut vraiment que je me décale ? Il tient bien chaud quand même. Voyons voir ce qu'il en pense. Je suppose que le coup du je t'attrape comme si t'étais mon doudou et je te sers contre moi signifie reste ! Cool ! Ok maint... mince il a parlé et j'ai rien entendu..._

« Tu peux répéter ? » « Heu, non c'est pas grave laisse tomber ! » « Sérieux tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit pour un truc pas important ? » chuchota-t-elle en se retournant de manière à pouvoir lui faire le coup du « regarde moi dans les yeux petit homme ». _C'était pas une bonne idée non pas une bonne idée du tout maintenant je suis complètement collée contre lui. Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée ! _

« Tu vas faire quoi après Poudlard ? » _J'y crois pas il m'a réveillé pour ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime un type pareil ? J'ai dit je l'aime ? Non je ne l'aime pas du tout mais alors pas du... Ok un pitit peu alors.. Beaucoup ?_

« J'vais rester à Poudlard pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à apprendre de la Métamorphose et des Enchantement auprès de Mc Go et Flitflit ! Ils ont accepté de me prendre comme élève particulière... » « Cool, du coup tu restes dans le coin c'est bien. » _C'est bien, c'est bien, c'est bien... Quelle merveilleuse litanie, ça veut dire qu'il tient à moi à peu près autant que la moitié de l'exponentielle de l'inverse du divi.... Stooop penser à autre chose ! _« Et toi ? » « J'ai été admis à l'école des Aurors » avoua-t-il. _Mon mec est balèze!!! Mon mec? Depuis quand est-ce que je parle de cette façon moi? pff pauvre fille.. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment mon mec ou ..; et merde ma bouche a parlé sans l'autorisation du cerveau mère, pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien dit de fâcheux! [.i]  
« Wow, tu gères. C'était ton rêve depuis la première année non ? » « Tu t'en souviens ? » « Bien sûr je me souviens de tout à ton propos... Naan j'ai pas dit ça ?! Dis moi que j'ai pas dit un truc si Poussouflard !!! » « Désolé ma belle, mais je crois que tu l'as bel et bien dit » dit Alec dans un petit rire. Et sans un mot de plus il l'embrassa._

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passa entre eux jusqu'au petit matin. Mais sachez que le matin, l'école se réjouit de voir les deux célibataires les plus endurcis former l'un des plus beaux couples que Poudlard ait jamais connu._

_

* * *

  
_

_Dans une autre fic, vous aurez la grande joie de retrouver nos deux amis !! Mais pas tout de suite^^._

_1 Ice Queen ou Ice Cream ? Ok je sors.._

_Au fait, même si vous souhaitez me punir pour les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper (on ne sait jamais hein? rien qu'en la relisant une 5° fois j'ai trouvé plusieurs fautes...je crains), ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une titite review.(au moins pour m'engueuler et me dire "Lignala tu craiiiiiiiiiins ya une faute là là là et là" comme la chanson? la lalalalalalalala...)  
_


End file.
